Stimmen der Vergangenheit
by Cauldron666
Summary: Mein kleiner Versuch mit einer Femshepstory


Jahr 2170

Die SSV Berlin beschleunigte seit 6 Stunden mit voller Kraft.

Ein älteres Schiff wäre aufgrund der Masseverschiebungen schon vor Stunden zerrissen worden.

Doch auch die Systeme dieses schweren Kreuzers der Mars Klasse waren bis aufs Äußerste belastet. Ein Messgerät an der taktischen Konsole des XO wies darauf hin, dass das totale

Versagen aller Schiffssysteme unmittelbar bevorstand.

`Sir?`

`Was ist XO?`

`Wir müssen die Leistung drosseln, sonst ist alles, was über Mindor ankommt, ein Haufen Weltraumschrott.` Der Erste Offizier der Berlin sah aufgrund seines Einwandes nicht weniger wütend aus, als sein Captain.

'Ich weiß, ich weiß, Markus'

Captain Johan Schweiksam schaute nun endlich von seiner Taktikkonsole auf, deren Display immer noch die gleiche automatische Angriffswarnung anzeigte, wie vor 10 Stunden, als die Langreichweiten - Antennen von Mindor sie in Richtung des Allianz HQ´s abgesetzt hatten.

`Aber selbst mit unserer jetzigen Beschleunigung haben die Bastarde, wer auch immer sie sein mögen, ganze 14 Stunden Zeit, ungestört die Kolonie zu plündern.`

'Ich hoffe, sie plündern sie nur', murmelte Markus Wolf, als er sich wieder daran machte, mithilfe seiner Techniker die strukturelle Integrität der Berlin aufrechtzuerhalten.

Einer von ihnen, Ensign Max Owein, war bis zum Hals in Kabeln verstrickt und hatte sich einen Schraubenzieher zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. An seiner Anspannung war deutlich zu erkennen,

dass es ihm größte Mühe bereitete, einen der Feldgeneratoren wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, nachdem dieser nun schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde ausgefallen war.

Der Sturm auf der Nördliche Hemisphäre Mindors flaute langsam ab, die Bäume um den Hof der Farm schwankten noch leicht im Wind.

Aus dem Hauptgebäude der Farm einem rustikalen, aus einheimischen Hölzern gefertigten zweistöckigen Gebäude, drang das Geräusch einer einzelnen Waffenentladung und beendete das leise Wimmern eines Wesens, das vor Stunden aufgehört hatte, ein Mensch zu sein.

Cpt. Ressal sah nachdenklich von der Bestandsliste auf, deren Inhalt in den von seinem Trupp erbeuteten Güter bestand. Viel wertvolles schien es auf diesem abgelegenen Gehöft nicht zu geben, was aber bei Allianzkolonien in diesem Sektor auch nicht wirklich zu erwarten war.

Einer seiner Unterleutnants trat gerade auf die Veranda des Hauptgebäudes. Mit einem dreckigen,

befriedigten Lächeln richtete der Soldat seine Panzerung.

Unterleutnant war natürlich nur eine freundliche Bezeichnung für Sklavenjäger mit besonderen Befugnissen. Ressal war sich bewusst das er mit Insubordination und unmilitärischem Verhalten hatte rechnen müssen als er seinen Posten bei den Red Dust Piraten annahm.

Doch was sollte ein unehrenhaft entlassener Leutnant Colonel der Batarianischen Streitkräfte schon mit seiner Ausbildung anfangen.

Zum wiederholten male verfluchte er sein Pech und die Allianzstreitkräfte der Menschen die zusammen mit dem Citadell Rat all seine Träume einer glorreichen Karriere vernichtet hatten.

Als er zu seinem näher kommendem Leutnant aufblickte schwor er sich zum wiederholten male die Menschen für ihr impertinentes Verhalten büßen zu lassen.

'So, Leutnant Gnarl, endlich fertig mit ihrem Privatvergnügungen?'

'Ja, Sir.' antwortete Gnarl in einem geradezu aufreizend, aufmüpfig klingendem Ton.

'Ich denke die Schlampe und ihre Tochter habens genossen. Und so wenig wie sie ausgehalten haben wären sie eh nichts für den Markt gewe...'

Plötzlich wurde Ressal von einem heißen Schwall Blut getroffen und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie der kopflose Körper seines ehemaligen Untergeben auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Mit einem hektischen Sprung warf er sich hinter die Frachtkiste, auf der er gesessen hatte.

Sein Kom öffnete einen Kanal als er anfing zu sprechen: „Findet mir diesen Bastard und schaltet ihn aus!"

Eine massive Explosion erschütterte die uralten Wälder von Mindor.

Vögel analogen und kleine Nager verschwanden in alle Richtungen als die HE Granate keine zwei Meter von Master-Sergeant a.D. John Samiel Shepard detonierte.

Zum Glück war Mindors Holz nicht umsonst auch als Eiseneiche bekannt. Dieser Umstand sorgte dafür, dass seine Deckung hinter einem der alten Riesen, die diesen Wald beherrschten, taktisch klüger war, als normalerweise.

Mit der Linken strich er sich sein mittlerweile völlig unmilitärisch langes Haar aus den Augen, während er mit der Rechten sein geliebtes Ranger 32 Hochleistungsjagdgewehr von HK Rheinmetall anlegte.

Als er, vor etwa 2 stunden auf dem Rückweg von der Jagd nach einem Nebelparder dem 800kg schweren Mindor Analogon zu einem Sibirischen Tiger, eine Fregatte der Kartak Klasse in die Atmosphäre eintauchen sah fühlte er sich zuerst in seine Zeiten bei der 108 Sturminfanterie zurückversetzt.

Die Batarianische Hegemonie hatte damals Interesse an den gleichen Sonnensystemen wie die Allianz der Menschen und an Verhandlungen dachten sie ums verrecken nicht.

Doch die militärische Stärke der Allianz und geschickte Manöver Ihrer Botschafter beim Citadell Rat sorgten dafür das die 4äugigen humanoiden Batarinaner sich mit zusammengekniffenem Schwanz zurückziehen mussten.

Ha, hatte er doch recht gehabt, dachte er bei sich, als er die Szene durch sein Visier etwa 300 Meter vor sich betrachtete.

Diese Typen waren Piraten- keine regulären Soldaten. Welche regulären Soldaten würden so unkontrolliert vorstürmen, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass das Ziel erledigt war?

Ein kaltes Lächeln, das seine Kameraden in der 108. Sturminfanterie viel eher mit ihm in Verbindung hätten bringen können, als seine Nachbarn und Freunde, war die einzige sichtbare Emotion, während sein Gewehr dreimal schmerzhaft an seiner Schulter anschlug.

'Drei weitere Bastarde, die meiner Familie in Jenseits dienen können.'

dachte er mit einem Hass, der seine ruhige Miene Lügen strafte.

Aber es würden nie genug sein, Cassie der temperamentvolle Teenager der sein Leben zur Hölle machte, aber es gleichzeitig mit so viel Freude erfüllte.

Megan, seine wundervolle ruhige Megan, die im immer und zu jeder Zeit sein Fels gewesen war.

Und die kleine Janice, sein Augenstern, mit zehn schon schöner und klüger, als gut für sie war und der er doch nichts abschlagen konnte.

Einen Moment verschwamm seine Sicht und er musste kurz heftig gegen den Schmerz ankämpfen doch dann fing er sich wieder.

Sie waren alle von diesen Tieren dahin geschlachtet worden, die ihn jetzt verfolgten.

Und es würden noch mehr von Ihnen büßen, dachte er sich während er zur nächsten Deckung hechtete, bevor er sich letztendlich selbst zu seinen Lieben gesellen würde.

Angefressen traf Cpt. Ressal´s Gemütszustand schon seit Stunden nicht mehr.

Nachdem er im ersten Feuergefecht mit dem unbekannten Heckenschützen auf der Farm schon drei Männer verloren hatte war im nichts anderes übrig geblieben als seinen blutrünstigen, nach Rache schreienden Männern die Erlaubnis zu geben, den Unbekannten zu jagen.

Aber 9 Mann Verluste und der Gegner immer noch auf dem Rückzug das war so langsam lä zum Teufel war dieser Mensch?

Seufzend überprüfte er sein Omnitoll an seiner Hand, nur um nach einer Explosion im Wald die bis zu im ertönte 3 weitere Lebenssignale seiner Männer erlöschen zu sehen.

Vielleicht war etwas in diesem Farmhaus das Aufschluss geben konnte.

Sein Sturmgewehr schulternd ging er auf das Farmhaus zu und bemerkte deswegen das hektisch flackernde Licht auf seiner Komausrüstung nicht.

Janice versteckte sich jetzt seit Ewigkeiten in der Lücke zwischen Herd und Kommode in der Küche ihres Elternhauses.

Sie hatte seltsame Geräusche aus Richtung des Wohnzimmers gehört erst Schreie ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester als seien sie sehr wütend dann andere Geräusche die ihr die Knochen erkalten ließen aber die sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

Erst vor kurzem war es nach einem Schuss ganz in der Nähe ruhig geworden.

Sie hatte Angst und wollte endlich wieder raus zu ihrer Mutter, doch es war klar das ihre Mama sie sehr schimpfen würde wenn sie gegen ihre Anweisungen verstoßen würde.

Vor Stunden als ihre Mutter sie in dieses Versteck hinein gezwängt hatte, befahl sie Janice, erst herauszukommen, wenn Papa sie holen würde.

Die Schreie ihre Mutter und ihrer großen Schwester dröhnten immer noch in ihren Ohren, als sie das hämmernde Geräusch großer Stiefel auf dem Küchenboden hörte.

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte ein Funken Hoffnung in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen auf.

Doch als sie einen Blick durch eine der Spalten ihres Verstecks wagte, zog sich ihr Herz zu einem eiskalten Klumpen zusammen und das einzige was einen Aufschrei verhinderte, war die Szene die sie nun zum ersten mal sehen konnte:

Das Monster trug ähnliche Kleidung, wie die, die ihr Vater im Schrank hatte. Es stand in der Mitte der Küche neben dem großen Esstisch und sah sich gerade die Orden ihres Vaters an, die in einer Holzvitrine über dem Gewürzbord hingen.

Das Monster war so groß wie ihr Vater und als es knurrend die Orden von der Wand nahm, konnte sie seine spitzen Zähne sehen.

Es sprach etwas in einer ihr unbekannten gutturalen Sprache und verließ die Küche ohne die Tür zum Wohnzimmer hinter sich zu schließen.

Was sie durch die Wohnzimmertür sah, ließ sie glauben, ihre Familie wolle ihr einen Streich spielen:

Ihre Schwester lag doch tatsächlich schlafend mitten auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer neben einem großen unordentlichen Kleiderhaufen. Janice beschloss das Spiel zu beenden und ihre Schwester zu wecken.

Leutnant Jamie ´´Racer`` McCollin CAG des Halbgeschwaders Jägern der SSV Berlin trat die Steuerpedale seines Multifunktionsjägers der Skyshark-Klasse hart durch, als er für den Endanflug zum Planeten sein Schätzchen mit der Nase wieder in Richtung Ziel richtete.

Als er die Daten seiner Scanner überprüft hatte, öffnete er, mit einem Blick in Richtung des Symbols auf seinem HUD, einen Komm Kanal:

„Heimdall Führer für Midgard kommen."

„Midgard hört"

„Haben 3, ich wiederhole, 3 sich entfernende Bogeys in Richtung Massenrelay 250-345-124. Massescan identifiziert Bogey Eins und Zwo als Fregatten der Kartak-Klasse. Bogey Drei scheint ein umgebauter Frachter der Rammpart-Klasse zu sein.

Lebenszeichen und Energiesignatur lässt einen Sklaventransporter vermuten."

„Midgard hat verstanden. Heimdall-Führer, Sie und ihr Geschwader sind hiermit angewiesen, Bogey Eins, Zwo und Drei - ab jetzt feindliche Raider Eins, Zwo und Drei - zu verfolgen und abzufangen. Raider Drei ist aufzubringen, ohne ihn zu zerstören."

„Verstanden, Midgard. Was soll mit Raider Eins und Zwo geschehen, Sir." fragte Racer, der die Stimme Cpt Schweiksams erkannt hatte.

„Laut ihren Scans, Heimdall Führer, sind das batarianische Sklavenjager. Unsere Gefängnisse sind voll und wir haben keine Verwendung für solch alten Schiffe." Die Stimme seines Captains klang so kalt wie flüssiges Helium.

„Überlassen sie uns den Planeten und schnappen Sie sich die Schweine!"

„Heimdall-Führer hat verstanden. Heimdall-Führer, Ende." Jamie wechselte seinen Kanal „Heimdall-Führer an Heimdall-Geschwader: Ziele auffassen und mit vollem Schub annähern, Muster Lincoln-Zwo-Beta. Zeigen wir den Erdwühlern, dass wir unseren Job verstehen."

In einer Hunderte Meter unter der Planetenoberfläche des den Erbauern der Anlage als Liratar bekannten Planeten wurde Energie in Subroutine A 65 eingespeist.

Quantencomputer erwachten aus ihrem Äonen langen schlaf , energiespeicher nahmen ihre Arbeit nach Jahrtausenden wieder auf und Subroutine A 65 folgte ihrer vor Ewigkeiten festgesetzten Aufgabe.

„**Sensorarray 23-564-3452-123-536 meldet. Masseneffekt Technologie in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Heiligtum entdeckt worden ist."**

A 65 bewertete die Sensordaten noch einmal selbst und folgte dann der im eingegebenen Programmierung indem er eine weitere Anfrage sendete.

„**Sensorarray 23-564-3452-123-536 meldet. Keine Anzeichen von Synthetischen Lebensformen oder Einflussnahme entdeckt."**

Hätte A 65 Gefühle gehabt wäre die Subroutine von dieser Meldung aufgeregt gewesen.

Denn seit der Erschaffung des Komplexes war das entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnunge n der Erbauer noch nie passiert.

Doch A 65 war ein Programm und so kamen die nächsten Befehle emotionslos und ohne Regung **„Programm Erweckung einleiten"**

Janice kauerte vor leid starr wie eine Puppe an der Seite ihrer Mutter es war kein Kleiderhaufen gewesen wie sie dachte und nach unzähligen versuchen war ihr auch klar geworden das ihre Schwester nicht schlief.

Mindor war eine Kolonie der ersten Stufe und in einer solchen brachte man denn Kindern recht früh bei wie sie sich in einer Gefahrensituation zu verhalten hatten.

Als Janice Blick also auf dem Kommunikator ihrer Mutter hängenblieb griff sie instinktiv danach und begann die Rufdaten ihres Vaters einzutippen.

Samiel war am Ende. Er wusste es und seine Verfolger mussten es auch wissen.

Obwohl die Farmarbeit und seine natürliche Begabung in Fit und gesund gehalten hatte,

war er nun doch schon fast 49 Jahre, und das dauernde in Deckung springen und sich zurückfallen lassen hatte zusammen mit der Anspannung und dem puren Horror der in seiner Brust tobte seinen Tribut gefordert.

Fieberhaft überlegte er wie es weitergehen sollte.

Plötzlich war es als wäre sein weg vorgezeichnet vielleicht gab es doch einen Weg wie er die Bastarde alle erwischen konnte. Auf sein Leben legte er da im alles genommen worden war sowieso keinen Wert mehr.

Langsam aber sicher schlug er in einem weiten Bogen wieder den Weg Richtung Farmhaus ein unmittelbar hinter im gefolgt von seinen nach Rache sinnenden Gegnern.

Keine 800 Meter von seinem Haus entfernt meldete sich sein Kommunikator.


End file.
